Not now Amy
by elliebopp
Summary: The Doctor comes across a monster from his past. Mentions of torture. I do not own these characters.


The Doctor and Amy were running through a derelict old car park. Behind them was an abandoned house, the walls black and peeling. The windows had been smashed and broken, maybe by the terrible storms in this part of the country, or maybe the drunken youths that hang around where the police no longer bothered to look. The building in front, what they seemed to be running towards, looked like a bulldozer had gone straight through the middle of it. It was in two halves and still upright.

"Doctor! Slow down!" Amy pleaded.

"What, I'm over 900 years old and you can't keep up?" The Doctor joked

"Why are we even running? Nothing's chasing us?"

"Just a bit of a workout for us both, I love a good work- SHHH, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"SHHHHH"

The Doctor pushed his left ear forward, listening out for the mysterious sound, that only he could seem to hear.

"No, it can't be"

"DOCTOR, what?"

"A very, very long time ago" the Doctor explained, walking away from the building, "when I was a boy, even when Gallifrey", it hurt him to say it,"was still around, there were these monsters, okay there were plenty of monsters, but these were different, like cockroaches on Earth, they could survive anything. They were called Nambis, and thousands of people died trying to find ways of destroying these creatures. Then one day, the day it all happened on my planet, a broadcast was sent out, about a man who'd found a way. One problem…"

"What was the problem?"

"No one heard the end of that broadcast", The Doctor stopped walking, his head dropped to the floor, his gaze set on the stone pavement. He was clearly sad and didn't want to talk about it anymore, but Amy needed to know.

"Doctor, it's okay to think about it, you can't keep all them emotions locked up inside your body forever, no one expects you to smile 24/7 when the only home you've ever known and the people you've ever loved were taken away at such a young age, no one should have to go through that. Ever"

The Doctor's head raised, "AMY RUUUUN!"

"Oh not again, Doctor, can we stop with the running?"

He grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her, sprinting off. They ended up in an abandoned building and sat down, both gasping for breath.

"Doctor, I don't think I've ever seen you run from anything before inspecting it first. What's different?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, it's just; they can kill you really easily." The doctor answered unconvincingly.

"I've said it before, you are a rubbish liar. C'mon doctor, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Really? We've travelled through space and time, been close to death countless times, fought monsters that I didn't even know where real and I've given birth to a child that is older than me because I went back in time. So you can sure as hell tell me why you ran from that monster back there."

"Amy, there are things I haven't shown you, things you would never understand, I was just a boy when my whole life was taken away from me. That creature, back there, has the power to get inside your head, it can track down the parts of your life that you most regret, the parts that are the most horrifying and it will make you remember them. By one little stab of his claw he can bring back all them memories, the memories that you have fought for so long to forget. The memories that when one little thing happens and you remember, you feel at your worst and lowest. I ran because I didn't want you to have to go through that, I'm sure you've had things in your life that you don't want to remember, and I can't make my best-friend suffer."

"Doctor, you ran because you don't want to remember. Stop trying to fight it, all that stuff that happened on Gallifrey still haunts you and you never want to remember that. I understand, so we need to find a way to kill this thing, we need to finish that broadcast."

The Doctor's head fell again and he found himself staring at the floor once more.

"Doctor, I know you're scared, but please."

The Doctor shot up to a standing position and was thinking.

"Hang on, I'm not scared!" he said.

"What'cha thinking about?" Amy questioned, standing next to him.

"Maybe, we need to make 'it' remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I left some bits out."

"Oh, brilliant…"

"That creature used to be human, it lived a terrible life, was tortured and abused, and was made to remember, time and time again. If we make it recall all the bad things that happened, boom, gone. I hope."

"Is that why there is only one of them?"

"No, there are loads, but you take down one, the whole population goes down."

"Doctor, how are you going to do it? You have no video of the abuse, Can we make it… remember?"

"I…"

The Doctor paused, he always spoke so fast when he was onto something.

"Doctor?"

"I have a video. It's not 'it' getting abused though."

"Who is it?"

"…Me. I've never watched it, I was only little, I was exactly the age of when he got abused, it was by some person I didn't know but they told me I'd need it one day. I was only young, I didn't know what was going on but it's the only hope we have."

"Woah, woah, woah, how come you never told me?"

"It was irrelevant, when do you ever get a conversation where you say 'yeah, I was abused as a child."

"Sorry."

"Right, let's get this sorted."

The doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and waved it around in a familiar pattern before getting out a small machine, almost like a plank of wood with a wire in, and attaching them together. The sound at the beginning would attract the Nambis, which after a few moments turned out to be true. The doctor backed away, the only time Amy had seen him scared. She put her arm around him and comforted him whilst he pressed the button for the video to play. The Nambis was fixed on watching it, The Doctor couldn't watch, and Amy watched in horror at what the lady was doing to him. She couldn't believe he went through that abuse and said nothing.

The creature started to burn, smoke rising from it's body and flames licking out. The Doctor grabbed Amy and laughed and danced with her in joy.

"Right, let's go!"

"No, Doctor, that was horrible."

"Not now Amy, let's go home and settle down. Then we'll talk!", The Doctor lied. Amy knew it was a false promise but they would talk, they had to because the person who abused him was River Song.


End file.
